Emberdust
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆ ciiii. family tree ⋆ civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Emberdust C ❥past names C ↛Emberpaw C ❥Future names C↛Emberstar Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛lesbian Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛apprentice C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛deputy/leader Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year 10 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Silverclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Silverclan BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Furzebee, Snowspots, Lostfeather, Twigwhisker C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ n/a C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚Creekpuddle C ❥Crush Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Vineskip (brown with darker brown) C ❥Father Ci↛↚Mumblestem (gray with white patches and dark green eyes) C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚none C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Copperdrop (male gray with darker tabby marks and ice blue eyes) C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚none C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚silver C ❥breed Ci↛↚n/a C ❥eye color Ci↛↚deep blue C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ silver C ❥paw color Ci↛↚white C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ n/a C ❥markings Ci↛↚ tabby markings and freckles with a different colored chest C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚dark gray Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|10/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|0/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|10/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|1/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|1/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|6/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|9/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|10/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|0/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|0/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|10/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|10/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|7/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|9/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|3/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚adventurous and bold, she's laid back and prefers to have fun. She is loyal and defends her family and friends no matter the costs and would never put herself before others. C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚she doesn't trust others easily, although she might accept you she would never tell you everything until he knew you for a couple of years. C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚fishes and deep waters to dive in C ❥strengths Ci↛↚swimming through rough currents and handling tough situations C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ staying out of trouble C ❥flaws Ci↛↚she is kind of judgy C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ not being something great BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚Emberdust was a loved and healthy kit but spend most of her time in the medicine den. She greatly admired Creekpuddle and was going to become a medicine cat. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚As an apprentice Emberdust first started off being trained by Creekpuddle, although she loved the medicine cat, through rough times of herb learning she decided to become a warrior apprentice. She got herself in a lot of trouble most of the time, sneaking out to meet Losttfeather and the gang, and never listening to her mentor whom she struggled developing a relationship with. They argued a lot and heavily. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚Emberdust was a major key in helping reform Silverclan who had fallen into a depression, she helped rebuild their clan from the battle against Moonclan and eventually she was loved and deeply cherished in the clan. Emberdust wanted to be seen as more though, with her great love for finding adventure in mind, she joined other clan cats on a journey below the mountain to find who she was as a individual, she gained leadership skills and lost a cat on the way. She never stopped blaming herself for their death. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ Returning to Silverclan she has to put the past behind her because her clan is starving of a food loss. She teaches them how to hunt smaller fish and teaches them diving into the water which was something they previously never did because the water wasn't deep enough. Lakestar names Emberdust as deputy of the clan. Lakestar dies at an early attack of Wolfcry, Emberdust takes leadership. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Emberstar leads her clan into victory and helps Lostfeather fight against her son in a great battle. She becomes closer to Lostfeather and her old friends because of this and even as a leader they decide to continue meeting in the dead of night. Emberstar faces hardships in her ways of leading but was actually a very confident and good leader. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Emberstar has helped her clan flourished and dies as the leader. She was remembered and loved. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞